


Take a Shot

by QueenYandereOfficial



Category: Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: First Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe ooc?Idk haven't written for these characters ye, Roleswap, Seryou's the one to confess!, Yuzuru's confused like always till he's not, may continue for now one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYandereOfficial/pseuds/QueenYandereOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seryou falls for one of the senpai's in his archery club- Yuzuru Shino. A beautiful, misunderstood, loud, stubborn charming boy that he often found he couldn't look away from. <br/>   He takes and chance stops his weekly dating, and prepares to either be rejected or...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm not even gonna bother saying that this is my first work, I just wanted to point out that this was a long time coming! I wrote this quite a while ago and just now convinced myself to post it.  
>  It's not perfect and may be a little ooc but I hope you like it anyway.  
> Chances of more chapters? It's all up to my other stories and my update schedule.

"So would you mind going out with me?" Yuzuru blinked and looked at Seryou with a mix of confusion and disbelief. When he realized Seryou was serious his eyebrows furrowed in irritation.  
"You'll be disappointed."  
Now it was Seryou's turn to be surprised. Of course he knew of Yuzuru's pension for unintentionally disappointing the girls he dates, but for him to outright declare what was going to happen? It was brash, but it didn't deter him the least.  
"If only you knew Yuzuru-san."he laughed.

xxxxxxx

It was his second day of archery club when he first laid eyes on Yuzuru Shino. He stood perfectly straight with excellent poise as he held up his bow. Everyone was quiet and awe-struck as he pulled back, stayed still for a moment, then release. They all clapped when his arrow hit the target and many swooned at the bright smile on his face.  
It was 2 weeks afterwards that he saw what he believed to be the real Yuzuru. He had been in the mall one afternoon, on an errand he was forced to run for Shino, when Yuzuru and his friends walked into the same store he was in.

He unintentionally overheard bits and pieces of their conversations.  
"And then she told me that I shouldn't lead girls on like that! As though I was the one to ask her out!" he spoke the loudest out of all his friends, shattering Seryou's pre-conceived notion of what kind of person he was. More important than that was how exasperated he sounded, how tired and spent he seemed.  
"It's not my fault they make assumptions of what type of person I am based on my looks!" he focused solely on Yuzuru's voice and moved closer to the isle they were in.  
"...honestly I don't want to try anymore, anyone who confesses to me from now on will just get disappointed right away I guess" Something in his heart cried out for his senpai, who seemed like a good person previous assumptions or not.

That was just the beginning of it.

xxxxxxxx

There was no exact day when things started going downhill for Seryou- but if he had to decide he'd choose that Thursday morning, when he had his first real conversation with Yuzuru. That day his teacher had taxed him with grading papers in the referral room for being late several times to his class.  
He was in the middle of grading a particularly bad one when Yuzuru came in like a storm- opening a closing the door loudly, handling his punishment assignment roughly and grumbling under his breath in frustration when his pile of papers fell to the ground. Seryou could only think of him as cute. Seeing as nobody else cared enough to help, Seryou took the chance to get closer to his senpai by picking up his papers

Once everything was picked up he handed the papers to Yuzuru who seemed significantly more relaxed and even smiled.  
"Thanks...erm-"  
"Seryou Touiji." he finished his sentence for him.  
"Ah! Yeah that's right! Thanks Seryou" his smile, albeit more embarrassed now stayed plastered on his face," Sorry, even though we're part of the same club I couldn't even remember your name." He waved away Yuzuru's worries, and tried not to focus on Yuzuru's lack of using honorifics in his name,  
"It's no big deal" he said as Yuzuru sat down next to him, "It'd be unreasonable to expect you to remember every members' name."

"I guess" there was a lull in their conversation and Seryou was worried would trail off awkwardly until mischief flashed in Yuzuru's eyes.  
He smirked,  
"But do you remember my name?"  
Seryou laughed,  
"Of course I do-who doesn-" They were both yelled at by the teacher in the room and spent the rest of their referral period in silence.

xxxxxxx

It struck him that he might have had a crush in his senpai the day he realized he was purposely going to archery club just to see Yuzuru. When he had the realization it was like lighting had struck upon him and shaken his world. He even to practice anyway and spent his time trying not to stare at Yuzuru and failing. The end of practice came and somehow he was roped into coming to an after party hosted by some of the older members.  
"It's just a little get together at a restaurant. Some pizza, some drinks nothing too crazy! Come on~!" one of them pleaded with him and he considered it for a moment until he remembered they were just asking him so they can attract females to their table.

Over in the distance he heard another one of them asking Yuzuru.  
"You coming to the after party Yuzuru-san?"  
"Sure it;s not like I have anything to do anyway."  
"I'll go" he said not even after Yuzuru said he would. The senior member looked at him strangely and he knew he was a goner.

xxxxxxxx

'At least they weren't lying when they said it would be mellow' Seryou thought after they all moved to a separate, room. After stating that everyone was responsible for their own food they were all left to their own devices.  
"So Seryou-kun, what made you decided to come, I thought you weren't big on parties?" one girl who was basically breathing down his neck asked batting her eyelashes in an attempt to flirt with him.  
"Well...I'm not, it's just that I though I should because its a team party"  
"That's so noble of you Seryou-kun!!" another girl exclaimed making rest of them squeal and agree. He tried to keep the pain off his face but when his eyes met Yuzuru's, it seemed as though the other understood anyway. Yuzuru interrupted their 'conversation' by making up an excuse that he 'needed to talk to Seryou about something important'.

The girls whined but let him go free. Once at Yuzuru's table his smile didn't seem so strained.  
"Saw you suffering over there and thought you might want some help" Yuzuru smirked and suddenly Seryou felt butterflies flutter in his gut. Like a slap in the face he was brutally reminded of his feelings.

"Man I would love to be in your place man, you handsome guys have it good." Yuzuru and Seryou shared a knowing look then laughed at the irony of it all.   
"Hey wanna get out of here?" Yuzuru asks so suddenly that Seryou takes a moment to register the suggestion.   
"Yeah- definitely."   
As they leave they leave to a chorus of displeasure from the girls and the guys alike- neither caring much.

xxxxxxx

"God I have no idea how you handle it Seryou, I'd never be able to take being surrounded like that." He shrugged and let's his eyes slide away from Yuzuru's figure.   
"It isn't that bad, they hardly get pushy enough to make uncomfortable."  
His senpai stares at him for a minute,  
"...huh, I guess you are like they say" it's an off comment barely a mumbled but still Seryou felt compelled to inquire further.  
"What kind of things do they say?" this makes Yuzuru grin again and lean towards him, as if he was telling him a secret. Like this Seryou could see every detail on Yuzuru's face.

"That you're like a real life prince, handsome, kind, and proper gentleman- a real lady killer"   
If his crush being so close wasn't making his heart jump out of his throat than hearing him list off all of his 'good qualities' didn't help.  
"That just the sight of you would make anyone swoon-"  
His face flushes horribly red and he groans out half-hearted protests until Yuzuru stops teasing him. They walk around the mall, look at shoes and other things, and spend most of their time eating from a local ramen place. By the time they're both ready to go home it's late and Seryou is spent.  
"That was really fun Yuzuru-san, thank you."   
"Why the heck are you thanking me for?" he rolls he eyes, "but yeah it was fun you weirdo"

As he begins to walk away Seryou acts on a whim and calls after Yuzuru,  
"Hey! Could I have your number?" That stops his senpai in his tracks and for a moment his worries that he will say no. But of course in typical Yuzuru fashion he doesn't think too much of it and gives Seryou his phone number without a second thought. Once he's gone Seryou slumps against a wall and sighs.   
He's extremely happy, even if it's just a phone number, even if they just hung out as friends- he's ecstatic.

xxxxxx

He decides to act on a Monday. It had been 2 weeks since they had hung out in the mall together and they had been steadily texting since that day. At first it was extremely nerve wracking for Seryou to text his senpai, out of fear of being clingy or creepy- but he was glad he did. Mustering up a bit of courage allowed him to learn so much about the boy he adored.   
He made sure Yuzuru wasn't currently dating someone,asked Yuzuru to meet him in the front of the school after practice, and spent the rest of practice on edge and missing half of his shots. After getting a short reminder from their adviser about keeping a clear head, he meets his senpai outside.   
"Hey Seryou, I heard that from here-don't let that get you down he's only saying that because you're really good" 

"Yeah, I know" he fiddles with his bag.  
"So what did you wanna do today? Or did you just want to walk home together-"  
"Yuzuru-san" he cut into his senpai talking for the first time and guessed that he must've sounded serous because Yuzuru turned to look at him in instant.  
"Are you still accepting confessions, or...?" he started of strong but his voice broke off and faltered at the end.  
"Yeah I guess? Though its a bit of a pain I still want to try to find someone." 

"So would you go out with me?"


End file.
